A Bad Dream
by heavenleehime
Summary: PreBeautiful Lie. Side story. Sasuke has some conflicting emotions over his dreams. OneShot.*COMPLETE*


_Hi Everyone!! I was working on chapter 8 of Beautiful Lie when I got stuck. This idea has been bouncing around my head all week so I decided to post it. I hope you all like it. I was listening to the song A Bad Dream by Keane. And I was inspired. Yeah I get alot of my inspiration from music. This is for all my fellow writers and reviewers who have been so supportive of Beautiful Lie (a.k.a. Grey Areas)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Masashi Kishimoto has that privelege!**

Enjoy!!!

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes surprised at the sunlight filtering in from the...window?! Levering himself up on his elbows he took in his surroundings the pale beige walls adorned with the fan symbol that represented his clan...his dead clan. Catching sight of a slight movement next to him out of the corner of his eye. He shifted his gaze to the figure softly breathing next to him in the wide bed he was in. 

Pale limbs stuck out of the coverlet (also bearing the Uchiha fan) thrown over a face that was also obscured by masses of blue black locks. Easing onto his side he raised an unsteady hand to brush the offending tresses and ease the limbs away from the face. His breath hitched in his throat at the beauty he revealed. It was her...Hinata. Something welled up inside him when her pearly eyes opened and warmed in recognition. She gave him a beautiful smile. "Good Morning..." She yawned.

"...morning..." He was at a loss for words.

She gave him an odd look and rolled over onto him so that she lay over his chest easing him back onto the bed. She rubbed her nose against his before kissing his forehead. "You're acting very strange this morning." She stated matter of factly.

"Am I?" He slid his hands around her to hold her lower back so that she was pressed against him. Her eyes twinkled as she wrapped her slender arms around his neck and breathed into his ear squeezing him tightly in her embrace. He inhaled her sweet scent of sunshine.

"Maybe not." She pushed herself off of him and climbed out of the bed. His eyes is followed her movement as she walked towards the bathroom. Taking in her nightdress that was a white silk ruffled poet shirt ending at her knees. "Get up already...I want to do something fun today. No training at all today...that was the agreement of our bet remember?"

"Bet?" Sasuke wondered aloud. He dismissed it as he admired her walking away until she entered the small adjoining room. Spending the day with her was fun no matter what they did. He heard her turn on the sink followed shortly after by the sounds of her brushing her teeth.

He closed his eyes again waiting for her to emerge from there so he could begin his morning ablutions. He couldn't help the feeling that , something was off, lay in his gut. He wondered what was taking her so long when he realized that he didn't hear the water running anymore, never heard the sound of the faucet being turned off. Opening his eyes he jerked upwards into an upright position. He was momentarily surprised at the darkness that enfolded him.

Oh.

It was just a dream. He thought to himself feeling numb. He was still in Orochimaru's underground lair. He looked at his familiar surroundings hating everything about it. His dreary environment rubbed off onto his mood. It infected his very state of mind. He felt like a damn mushroom...kept in the dark and fed bullshit. Surrounded by (to him anyway) the dregs of humanity in this asylum.

He repeated to himself the reason why he was there. ' _To__ gain enough power to kill Itachi and avenge his clan.'_It was his mantra, what kept him there in that cesspool of depravity.

Without it would he have remained? Or would he instead return to his village and appeal to the Hokage to let him return home? To try to build a life back in Konoha with the girl of his dreams? Was she even still an option? Would she have gained the courage to tell Naruto that she loved him?...Naruto...No!!! None of that was important. He did have his goal so none of that mattered now. But damnit...he felt so tired of his life's ambition...but he couldn't give it up.

It was this very reason why the sweet dreams of Hinata hurt him more than any of his nightmares that starred Itachi. He always woke up to..._this_. The emptiness, the darkness and the company of a slimy sadistic madman and his smug uke pet medic nin Kabuto. God how he wished to smash Kabuto's face into a bloody pulp. He just couldn't stand that fucker. The heart-wrenching pain in longing for her, wishing the dream was not a dream and not so out of his reach. That's what made them bad. The way they played with his emotions and made him lose focus. So much worse than the nightmares.

Glancing at the illuminated face of the clock on the nightstand next to his cot. 4:32 am...He figured he might as well get up and start his training for the day. Standing up he donned the shirt and pants that Orochimaru insisted be his uniform as an elite Sound Ninja.  
Staring at the full lungth mirror screwed into his wall he scowled at his reflection. Another reason to hate his life...the faggy costume.

Honestly, Orochimaru was such a pervert. The white shirt was wide open at the chest revealing his pecs and abs. The black trousers cut tightly around his rock hard buttocks. The purple ribbon bow? Damnit he really hated this outfit. The only thing he liked was the small fan that he insisted be on the questionable attire. He wouldn't wear it otherwise...power or no.

After his workout he saw Kabuto was waiting outside his door when Sasuke returned to the tiny room...huh more like cell. Sasuke looked down at the slighter man intimidatingly.

"Ah Sasuke-sama..." Kabuto bowed his mocking tone clear " Orochimaru-sama requests your presence in his office." He finished straightening up and walking ahead of him leading the way even though Sasuke already knew where it was. When they reached the beautiful oak doors that had intricate carvings of thick majestic looking snakes etched into them, Kabuto bowed to Sasuke again and let him in closing the door behind him.

"Sasuke-kun..." Orochimaru purred looking up from his notes.

'I hate the way he says that...I hate that name...what is he a fanboy?' Sasuke just looked at him boredly.

"I have a mission for you..." The deceptively gentle tone alerting Sasuke that he was not going to like it.

Sasuke returned to the lair disgusted at the events he just took part in. His mission was a joke... any number of chuunin around him could have done it. He was ordered to visit the pharmicist that Orochimaru frequented and confront him about discrepancies with the billing for some drugs that were very rare to find. He'd been told to murder the pharmicist's grandson ,his only living family, in front of the 70 year old- man. As punishment for trying to cheat the snake sannin out of exorbitant amounts of money. The boy was only 9 years old.

Sasuke didn't like killing innocents, it ruined his day. But to be a ninja is to be a killer. Sasuke couldn't let his sense of righteousness cost him the power that Orochimaru promised him. It was just another thing that Itachi made Sasuke sacrifice in his quest for vengeance.

Upon entering the main common area of the underground compound two female sound ninja's approached him and propostioned him to a night of carnal pleasures. He shoved them away without a word. And made his way back to his room. He threw himself on the cot and stared up at the ceiling. On any other day he might have let them cajole him into following them into their quarters and taking them up on their offer. Slaking his pent up frustration at missions like today's on their wanton bodies.

But today was special he would never spend it with anyone other than the_ one_ that haunted his dreams and made him hate life because they weren't his reality. Glancing at the calender hanging above his desk. December 27th. Her birthday...what was she doing right now? Would she be having a party thrown by her rich daddy? Would she get plenty of pretty trinkets befitting a princess such as herself? Would a present be a loving momento from her boyfriend? Would that boyfriend be Naruto? Arrgg!!! Stop thinking about them!! No stop thinking about** him.** On her day Sasuke allowed himself to think about her as much as he wanted.

What does she look like now? He often thought about sneaking back to Konoha in the middle of the night. Put his ninja skills to the test by getting not only into the Hyuuga compound but right into the main house...her bedroom to be exact. Just to see what she looked like now, when he left she looked like a delicate fairy with her pixie-like hair cut. Just to see if she was safe and well. See if she was happy...

He closed his eyes and wondered if she'd visit him in his dreams again. He admitted to himself that he wanted her there. Especially today. Fucking asshole Orochimaru for making him do something so fucked up on her birthday...one day he would kill him for that.

**A/N: Whew Sasuke sure has alot of hate in him. Anyway I think you guys should all go out and listen to the song it really shows where I was coming from. You guys can click my Homepage link from my profile and listen to it on my myspace playlist. It's _A Bad Dream-Keane. _Which by the way if anyone wants to add me as a friend on Myspace by all means do so! Just send me a message telling me you're from or else I won't know if you're some random weirdo and won't add you. Alrighty then...Aloha!**

**Roses are red **

**Violets are blue**

**If you like what you read**

**Please leave a review! **


End file.
